lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dinghui
Outdoor media has become the new favorite of advertisers, and its growth rate is much higher than that of traditional TV, newspaper and magazine media. In particular, in recent years, "outdoor media" has become a focus of venture capitalists. The LCD advertising machine is comparable with other new products in the field in terms of application scope, ROI and image definition. It is far from enough to advertise only "three acres of land" in front of his own door. The scope of potential customer activity is much wider than this, and outdoor media advertising is more extensive and wider than the beauty that needs to be done. First, it is not limited to the launch site and is widely used. LCD advertising machines are widely used in the high value commercial areas such as squares, pedestrian streets, subway, museums and airports. They are the most frequent and extensive areas of crowd activities. Second, 'The quality of high definition draws the visual effect to the extreme The technology of high definition and super thin liquid crystal leads the LCD advertising machine to show the best effect. The picture is clear and realistic. It also impresses people deeply, deepens the advertising effect, and indirectly improves the advertising benefit. '''Third, '''low investment, high return The price of a liquid crystal advertising machine is much less expensive than the other media channels, which is really a little less expensive. The life span of the LCD advertising machine for several years, the indirect profits do not know that the cost of the original purchase of liquid crystal advertising machine is N times. It's all a bargain. Shenzhen ZSG Electronics Co., Ltd.It is a Domestic professional development design, production, sales of liquid crystal display equipment and related electronic products enterprises.'Contact us: shouxian@gdzsg.com http://www.swordsign.com/Article/thenewfavorite.html ''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 03:47, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy!